doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Burger King 3 with Haley Mancini
"Burger King 3 with Haley Mancini" is Episode 217 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Haley Mancini. "Burger King 3 with Haley Mancini" was released on August 22, 2019. Synopsis The 'boys are joined by actor, writer, and voice-over artist Haley Mancini (The Last Kids on Earth) to return to Burger King and sample their new meatless Impossible Whopper. Plus, another segment of Breaking Chews as we review the new Reese's donuts available at Krispy Kreme. Nick's intro Carbon emissions are currently warming the planet on a pace that will turn the end of the 21st century into the beginning of the apocalypse. And one of the biggest factors in U.S. emissions is the excess of beef in the American diet. Cattle ranching presents an enormous ecological inefficiency. Cows not only consume an inordinate amount of water - about 1800 gallons per pound of beef, according to one estimate - but methane expelled by cattle accounts for as much as 10% of carbon emissions worldwide. As doctor and science writer James Hamblin theorized in a recent Atlantic article, in reference to reducing our carbon footprint, Americans replacing beef with beans alone "could achieve somewhere between 46 and 74% of the reductions needed." And aside from the climate crisis, the cruelty of factory farming has led many Americans to reduce their beef consumption, or avoid it entirely. Enter Impossible Foods. Like competitor Beyond Meat, Impossible was founded with the goal of replicating the taste, texture, and even the moisture of meat with a plant-based simulation. Founded in Redwood City, California, and boosted by the kind of venture capital usually reserved for app developers, Impossible developed their product by extracting a compound called leghemoglobin from soy and merging it with yeast to simulate animal blood and muscle. The result tastes like a magic trick. Today, the company is valued at two billion dollars and has established its presence at several well-known chains: sit-down burger restaurants Umami and Islands, national pizza joint Little Caesar's, and now the second-largest hamburger/sandwich chain in the nation. So perhaps a small part of the climate crisis can be addressed by something that once seemed impossible: a meatless burger as good as the real thing. This week on Doughboys, we return to Burger King to sample the Impossible Whopper. Fork rating For the record, the guys have done Burger King twice before. First, way back in episode 26, Nick gave it 3 forks and Mitch gave it 3.5. Then in episode 109, they did a live episode where Nick gave it 1 fork and Mitch gave it 1.5. They've also visited Burger King during the Tournament of Chompions: Burger Brawl (where it beat Five Guys), and Doubles where they tried various items (Sourdough King, Spicy Chicken Sandwich, and the Angry Whopper. A few weeks before this episode, Burger King had introduced the Impossible Whopper. They raved about it, claiming it one of the finest 'vegetarian meat' products in all of fast food. Nick and Mitch also tried the new Crispy Taco. Breaking Chews In Breaking Chews, they taste a new food item. Today, they try the new REESE'S Original Filled Donuts from Krispy Kreme. There's one filled with peanut butter cream and one with chocolate cream. They rate these on a scale of Tom Brokaw (good) or Brian Williams (bad) or Matt Lauer (horrible). They were all put off by their overly sugary sweetness. Roast The Artist Formerly Known As Spoon Quotes #hashtags #FastFoodHell The Feedbag Photos -